


Veneno

by Lon_WengXu



Category: MDZS, The Founder of Diabolism, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: ChaoLiu, Envenenamiento, Intento de fluff, M/M, Wen Chao - Freeform, Wen Chao siendo sincero con sus sentimientos y poniendose en vergüenza a la vez, Wen ZhuLiu - Freeform, Wēn Cháo/Wēn Zhúliú - Freeform, ZhuChao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_WengXu/pseuds/Lon_WengXu
Summary: Wen Chao y otros discípulos del clan Wen son envenenados, por lo que decide confesar lo que más a ocultado dentro de sí.
Relationships: Wēn Cháo/Wēn Zhúliú
Kudos: 1





	Veneno

Sudando sin gusto, con alucinaciones fuertes y unas horas de llegar a su muerte, se encontraba en cama, jadeando con desespero y su voluntad de vivir seguía fuerte, con esa lucha constante de no ceder ante la muerte, claramente no era el único envenenado, por lo que la cura era urgente, estaba a punto de llegar, pero eso Wen Chao no lo sabía, pues solo sabía que, si tenía la posibilidad de morir, iba a confesar aquel oscuro secreto que tanto ocultaba.

-ZhuLiu…- susurró y el llamado (quien era el único que estaba, a decir verdad), lo miro.

-¿Ocurre algo joven amo?- pese a sonar monótono, si estaba un poco preocupado.

-Acuéstate- susurró el enfermo y lo obedeció -ahora…acércate más- obedeció con algo de desconfianza y recibió un abrazo.

-Joven amo…el veneno le está afectando demasiado, déjeme le traigo al…- Wen Chao se aferró.

-Quédate- sin saberlo, empezó a mostrar sus lágrimas -no quiero morir.

-No lo harás, están buscando la medicina, seguro que llegaran pronto con ella- dijo con seriedad.

-Me gustas- susurró, Wen ZhuLiu quedo en shock -desde hace mucho que me gustas.

ZhuLiu no respondió debido al shock que estaba teniendo ahora, ¿cómo es que su joven amo llego a sentir algo por él?, era demasiado raro escucharlo, en especial cuando Wen Chao era la persona más heterosexual, entonces ZhuLiu lo relaciono a las fuerte alucinaciones que tenía su joven amo, pero para Wen Chao, supo diferenciar que ZhuLiu era real.

-Me gustas mucho Wen ZhuLiu- repitió.

-El veneno esta haciéndole mucho efecto joven amo- indirectamente le hizo sentir mal.

-No es por el veneno que me confieso- dijo con algo de dificultad, estando débil, tomo al contrario y lo beso.

Ese beso duro poco, porque el débil contacto de sus labios desapareció en cuanto se desmayó. Wen Chao despertó unos días después y lo primero que vio fue a Wen ZhuLiu, quien lo cuidaba constantemente en los días que no había despertado.

-Joven amo, ¿se siente mejor?- y la verdad es que le gustaba es que Wen Chao agradecía que la primera cara que viera, fuera de su guarda espalda.

-Si, me siento mucho mejor- contesto sentándose.

-Eso es bueno- dijo -joven amo…lo que me dijo aquel día en que se desmayo…¿es cierto?

-¿Qué te dije ese día?- ZhuLiu tomó el valor de decirle.

-Que yo le gusto- Chao exploto en sonrojo de su cara -por lo que veo, es cierto.

-S-Solo estaba alucinando, ¿entendido?, así que no pienses que es…- ZhuLiu tomó su rostro y lo beso.

-Es _mutuo_ \- dijo para darle otro beso.

Ese fue el mejor despertar que haya tenido ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste mucho, si piensan traducir o subir a otra plataforma, con mi permiso, este ons-shot también se subirá en mi cuenta de AO3.


End file.
